


Welcome to Reynold’s High

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: That's How You Know [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Welcome to Reynold’s High

Cas hated that he had to move schools two months into his senior year. It was bad enough that he’d had to repeat ninth grade for fucking around. Running his hand through his hair, he walked into the office to get his schedule. The day had already started, meaning his first day at his new school, and he was already late.

“May I help you?” Asked the older lady from behind the counter. Her glasses slid to the end of her nose, causing her to push them back up.

He chuckled slightly. “I’m Castiel Novak.” He told her. “Cas. Uh, I’m here to get my schedule, locker number, all that stuff.”

She nodded, looking through the papers on her desk. “You do realize that first bell was half an hour ago.” She asked, glancing up. “Ah, Mr. Novak. Here we are.” She moved over and handed him his papers. “Would you prefer to find your own way, or would you like me to call someone from your home room down?”

Cas shrugged. “Call someone, I guess?”

“Have a seat over there.”

* * *

Dean jogged up the front steps to Reynold’s High, late. Again. Sighing, he went straight to the office and leaned on the front counter. Smirking, he continued chewing his gum. “Morning, Mrs. P.”

Sighing, she chuckled and shook her head. “That’s the third time this week, Mr. Winchester. And it’s Wednesday.”

“What can I say? I love our chats.” He took the slip from her and turned to walk out, but spotted a longer haired kid he didn’t recognize. “You new, kid?” He asked, walking a bit closer.

Cas looked up and nodded. “Yeah, I’m Cas.” He introduced himself, taken aback by the man’s green eyes.

“I’m Dean. Senior?”

“Yeah.”

Before Dean could say anything else, the office door opened and a shaggy haired boy stuck his head in. “Cas?”

“That’s me. Nice meeting you, Dean.” He moved around the taller boy towards the door.

“I’m Sam. I’ll give you a quick tour.”

Dean rolled his eyes and followed the pair out. “Morning, Sammy.”

Sam glanced over his shoulder. “Morning, Dean.” Glancing at Cas, he motioned to Dean. “My older brother. Works late nights, so some mornings it’s hard to get him outta bed.”

“Wait, if you’re his younger brother, why isn’t a senior giving me a tour? She said that someone from my homeroom was doing this.”

“Because Sammy here is a nerd.” Dean chuckled, his hands in his pockets.

“Anyone smarter than you is a nerd, Dean.” Sam shot back. “Don’t you need to get to class?” Dean rolled his eyes and walked off. “Anyways. Homeroom isn’t done by grade. It’s random. But, we may have some classes together. I have AP classes, and I do have a couple courses that are usually for juniors and seniors.”

“Wow.” Cas chuckled. “The only classes I’m that good at are art, and theater.”

Sam nodded. “Well, it’s good to have you. You seem pretty laid back.” Cas smiled at that. 

* * *

After the tour, Sam and Cas walked into home room. There was only a few minutes left in class, and Cas ended up getting seated next to a perky red head named Charlie. They spoke until the bell rang, and he felt that Charlie was someone he could see himself being friends with.

Yet, he still couldn’t shake those green eyes from his mind.

* * *

Cas ended up having three classes with Sam, and two with Dean. That left only two that he didn’t have a class with a Winchester in it. He was on his way out of the front of the building when Sam stopped him. “Hey, I was wondering if you’d want to come hang out. I can catch you up on everything and we can order a pizza.” He offered. “Being the new guy has got to suck.”

“Sure.” He shrugged. “I’ll text my dad and let him know.”

“Sweet, come on, I ride with my brother.” He motioned for Cas to follow. Cas took a breath and moved with Sam towards the student parking lot. There stood Dean and a very beautiful piece of machinery.

Dean had some blonde pinned against it, his hands on her hips, and their lips moving very roughly against one another’s.

Sam cleared his throat, getting their attention. “Hi, Sammy.” The blonde smiled over at him. “Who’s your friend? He’s cute.”

“Jo, this is Cas. Cas, this is Jo.” He introduced them. “He’s coming over so I can help him catch up.

Her eyes looked him over. “He like blondes?” Dean glared at her. “I have a friend, Meg, that would just love him.”

“Enough playing match maker with the new kid. Get in the damn car.” Dean snapped. Cas couldn’t help but notice the subtle changes in Dean’s eyes. Dean glanced over to Cas, causing Cas to quickly look away.


End file.
